Choco Banana
by bluerose-28
Summary: Kaname and Zero is getting married. How would it be like for Zero when he's pregnant with Kaname's baby? Lots of kinky lemons inside and Mpreg for latter chapters. Its a happy story of Kaname and Zero. OCC-ness. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :D I'm here again, with a new story :) sorry, I just can't help but start a new story, even though I haven't finished Cold Love. Don't worry! I will not abandon Cold Love and just leave it hanging :) This story will be a happy one! This story will have mpreg :D I HOPE I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION, AND IT'LL MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY! So be a kind soul and review?:) Pleasee? :3 I'm trying my best to write this story, and I hope I don't end up writing some crap :(

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: Its rated as Mature. This story is gonna be extremely kinky :3 If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, please do not read. It also contains some bad language.

Please review this story after reading, if you think it needs more improvement, or if you think it's too rushed, or my grammar sucks, please tell me, by leaving a review! But please don't flame, it hurts :( HAHAA :D Btw, I hate to think of a title, and a summary, so if you think the title sucks, please bear with it :) I couldn't think of a good title, and I came up with this._. So, for now, please enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Choco Banana<p>

Chapter 1

"I swear Kaname! Why must I wear high heels?" Zero was embarrassed, why must he wear high heels? He's a man. And men shouldn't wear high heels, it's just not right. "Awwww, come on Zero, pleaseeeeee? For me? It's a once in a lifetime occasion!" Kaname unleashed his puppy eyes look. Zero flinched. He hates it when Kaname puts on his puppydog look, it's just too cute! You can't resist it, you just have to say yes! 'No! I have to be strong, that look is just to pull me in to his trap, he's a pureblood, and purebloods are very manipulative, especially since he is the king of all vampires.' Zero thought.

He tried his hardest to ignore that puppy look. "Don't you think it looks weird? I mean, you are just half a head taller than I am, and if I was gonna wear high heels on that day, I'm gonna be taller than you! And you're gonna be the groom! You've already forced me to wear a dress, and talked me into putting makeup. And now you want me to wear high heels? That's just too much!" Zero was exasperated. Yes, they are gonna get married in a week. Kaname has waited for this day to come since he first fell in love with this boy.

The moment Kaname set his eyes on Zero, he was head over heels in love with him. He tried so hard to get Zero to like him back, especially since the hunter is so goddamm stubborn. He could still remember the day when Zero finally confessed to him. Everytime when he thinks back of that day, you could see flowers behind him, and he would randomly laugh to himself. It seems weird, but yes, you could see flowers behind him as background. Of course, he will only do that in front of his beloved and his close friends. He was a pureblood, and the king to top it off. He cannot show his childish side to other people. He's always suppose to show his strong front.

This is partly the reason why he loves the silverette so much. Zero does not care about status, and he will only judge that person by their personalities. So if he thinks Kaname is too full of himself, or is being too controlling, he will not hesitate to hit the pureblood on the head. Before the pureblood met Zero, his life has been dull. But when the hunter came into his life, he has been a whole lot happier, and has finally found a reason to live. Besides that, Zero is hot.

They were currently at Yuuki's apartment. Yuuki pushed both of them into the guestroom so that Kaname could convince Zero. At first, Zero had no idea why Kaname suddenly brought him to Yuuki's apartment. Yuuki was supposed to teach Zero to walk in high heels with Ruka's help too, but Zero didn't know he was supposed to wear it to the wedding until he reached her house. Yuuki had thought that Zero agreed to it, but found out Kaname didn't say anything about it. Kaname was sure Zero would decline, so he just brought Zero over to Yuuki's house. Zero was furious when the pureblood finally told him, and as Kaname expected, he said no. So, Yuuki pushed them into the guestroom, allowing Kaname to finally persuade his lover. So here they were.

Kaname mentally smirked and opened his mouth to convince his Zero. He's not gonna back down from this, he will get what he wants, and will try everything to get it. "Well Zero, I will be wearing those shoes which will slightly make me taller. By then, I'd be a lot taller than you. So you'd have to wear those high heels to match it up. By the way, I'm more than half a head taller than you love." Zero just stood there, processing what Kaname just said. "Are you calling me short Kaname?" Zero could only hear the word short and his name, in the same sentence. So he got even angrier.

"No sweetheart! It's just that, I'm just slightly taller than you! Anyway, please wear those high heels? I can assure that you'll look stunning with it." Kaname continued to beg Zero. It so hard to convince the silverette, but he has to do it! "But, but you are wearing those men shoes, it has some height when you wear it, why can't I wear that?" Zero persisted. "Honey, those black shoes does not suit your white dress." Kaname rolled his eyes. "Please Zero! I'd be extremely happy if you'd wear those heels, you're already wearing that beautiful gown, you finally agreed to put makeup, it'll look even better if you wear those heels! Your outfit will finally be complete!" Kaname said, with tears in his eyes. They are obviously crocodile tears, made to trick Zero.

"Uhhhh…" Zero was stuttering.

"Pleaseeee Zero! Do it? For me?" Kaname persisted.

"Uhh, I….."

"Pleaseeeeeeee, you'll look extremely beautiful!" Kaname powered up his puppydog eyes.

"Urmmmm…. I…UGHH FINE!" Kaname beamed and ran over to give Zero a tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." Kaname smirked while hugging Zero. Zero CANNOT see that smirk of his, or all those begging will go to waste. They finally pulled apart and Zero pouted. "I'm only doing this for you Kaname, be grateful." Kaname smiled one of his rare smiles, which will just make Zero melt. Kaname knew that, so he will only use that smile on times like this. He mentally smirked while putting his innocent face intack.

Zero frowned. 'Why is Kaname looking so innocent? Nothing the pureblood does or think is innocent.' He let go of Kaname but the pureblood held him tighter. Zero gasped at the sudden act. The pureblood licked his lips and bend down to capture those delicious lips. Zero moaned when the pureblood lightly bit his lower lip for entrance. Zero was just too happy to oblige and Kaname started exploring Zero's mouth. They were fighting for dominance, but Kaname had obviously won, so Zero just bend his head to the back more and just enjoyed. Saliva was dripping down Zero's chin but that didn't stop them.

Kaname pushed Zero to the wall behind him and started kissing his neck. "K-Kaname, we shouldn't be d-doing this now, w-what if Yuuki or Ruka c-came i-in?" Kaname just ignored him and captured his lips again. Zero tried very hard not to moan too loud when Kaname slipped his hands inside Zero's shirt to pinch one of his nipples. Zero was hard, and so was Kaname. Kaname used his knee to push Zero's legs apart, and placed his knee right below at the hunter's crouch, keeping them apart. Kaname leaned even closer to Zero and their bodies were pressing, while rubbing Zero's crouch with his knee, arousing Zero's member. The pureblood ran his tongue over that soft flesh and smirked. 'Zero is so delicious.' Zero moaned and moved closer to Kaname, until he was practically siting on the pureblood's knee.

Zero moved closer and went for Kaname's neck. Licking it and he lifted himself and pushed himself closer onto Kaname's knee. Zero was riding on the pureblood's knee while moaning loudly. Kaname watched with amazement as the hunter was bouncing up and down on Kaname's knee with a blush on his face. "Ahhhh-K-Kaname, I n-need m….moreee!" Kaname held his hip to support the hunter as he watched him. Kaname's pants were getting tighter and tighter by the second. Zero bucked his hips onto Kaname's knee to relieve himself. Zero gripped Kaname's shoulder and the pureblood brought Zero's shirt out and started licking his nipples.

"YOU GUYS FINALLY DECIDED YET?" Yuuki slammed the door open and this shocked the hunter and the pureblood. Yuuki blushed when she looked at them, finally realising what she had walked into. Zero face was tomato red, and Kaname chuckled. "I-I'm so sorry! Please continue with what you've been doing!" She quickly turned around and slammed the door shut.

Kaname laughed but Zero frowned while he blushed a deep red. To be honest, Kaname doesn't really care that someone has caught him being intimate with Zero. If he had his way, he would love to ravish the hunter in front of everyone. But would decide not to as, firstly, Zero would be too embarrassed and secondly, he didn't want anyone to be looking at his Zero with a hard on.

"Erm, Kaname, I think we better clean up." Zero said as he tried to get away from the pureblood. "Why? Yuuki asked us to continue." Kaname whispered seductively at his ear and bit it. Zero squeaked and he slapped Kaname's head. "Ouch Zero! What was that for?" Kaname backed away, with a pout on his face while rubbing his head. Zero glared at him. "You aren't allowed to have sex with me until the wedding night! That's your punishment!" Zero hmphed him and went to put on his clothes. Kaname was stunned. His mind was still processing what Zero had just said.

He finally regained his senses and ran after Zero, who was already out of the room. "B-But Zero!" He ran after him and tried to beg for forgiveness. He couldn't have sex with Zero for a week? That's too much!

-Chapter End-

SOOOO? How was it? I hope you liked it! This story is not over yet btw, there's mpreg! XD I hope I can get lots of reviews! **PLEASE BE A KIND SOUL AND REVIEW! **If you review, your name will be up in the next chapter :3 PLEASE BE KIND TO ME AND REVIEWW! Just press

Just press this button the review button, and I'd upload fast:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone :D I'm back again with the next chapter :D I was very excited to write a new chapter for this story :3 I was so excited when I checked my email, hehehe :3 I hope everyone liked this story! . I'm trying my hardest to write this, and I hope I don't end up writing some crap :(

**mochiusagi**** KiryuSama16 ****Kuro-Lunette14 TiarAstrid ** Seriously, thank you for reviewing, made me extremely happy, and you gave me a reason to get out of bed :3 Yes, I sleep like a log, and I'm proud of it :3

For the rest who favorite my story, or those who alert my story, thank you :) But you would have made me a lot happier if you reviewed :) But it's okay :) BUT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT DX

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAMIER:*<strong> Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: Its rated as Mature. This story is gonna be extremely kinky :3 If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, please do not read. It also contains some bad language.

Please review this story after reading, if you think it needs more improvement, or if you think it's too rushed, or my grammar sucks, please tell me, by leaving a review! But please don't flame, it hurts :( HAHAA :D Btw, I hate to think of a title, and a summary, so if you think the title sucks, please bear with it :) I couldn't think of a good title, and I came up with this._. So, for now, please enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter<p>

"Erm, Kaname, I think we better clean up." Zero said as he tried to get away from the pureblood. "Why? Yuuki asked us to continue." Kaname whispered seductively at his ear and bit it. Zero squeaked and he slapped Kaname's head. "Ouch Zero! What was that for?" Kaname backed away, with a pout on his face while rubbing his head. Zero glared at him. "You aren't allowed to have sex with me until the wedding night! That's your punishment!" Zero hmphed him and went to put on his clothes. Kaname was stunned. His mind was still processing what Zero had just said.

He finally regained his senses and ran after Zero, who was already out of the room. "B-But Zero!" He ran after him and tried to beg for forgiveness. He couldn't have sex with Zero for a week? That's too much!

* * *

><p>Choco Banana<p>

Chapter 2

'Damm that Kaname, told him to stop, now Yuuki accidentally saw us. I hope she won't be traumatise about it.' Zero thought as he walked out of the room, totally ignoring Kaname, who finally snapped out of it. He went to look for Yuuki, who was in the kitchen with Ruka inside. He definitely needed to apologise to Yuuki. 'This is so goddamm embarrassing! What am I gonna say to her? Damm that insatiable pureblood. Why can't I resist those hands of his?' He blushed as he entered the kitchen. He lifted his head to look at Yuuki, who was blushing like a tomato.

"H-Hey Zero, so, did Nii-sama convince you about those high heels?' Yuuki said nervously while her fingers were playing with her skirt. 'Man this was awkward, I can't believe I just walked up on them while they were making out!' Yuuki thought and blushed harder. "H-hey, I'm sorry about just now, it was all Kaname's fault." Zero said as he tried to look away. Way too embarrassed to look at his step sister and friend. Ruka thought that this was an extremely awkward situation and decided to step in. "You know what? I think it's about time we trained Zero to wear those high heels, don't you Yuuki?" Ruka said with a mischievous expression on her face. Yuuki's expression suddenly turned evil with a smirk on her face."We will not care if you agreed or not." She said as she walked up to him. Zero flinched and took a few steps back, only to accidentally bump onto a strong and warm chest.

A pair of strong arms caught hold of his waist and pulled the hunter closer to him. "Yes Yuuki, Ruka, I convinced him just now and he finally agreed." The pureblood said with a victory look on his face. Yuuki's and Ruka's expression turned evil, with smirks on their faces, coming closer to him. He couldn't get away as Kaname's hands were around him. Zero sweat dropped at this.

"Okay Zero, take your time, easy…. Easy.." Ruka said as she held his hand. Yuuki was on the other side of him, wearing her own high heels to show him some examples, while Ruka is there to guide him. Yuuki was watching Zero, if he starts to hunch, it's her job to correct him.

"Fuuuccckkkkk, this hurts so muchhhhh!" Zero started complaining as his legs were shivering. Yes, they have already been practising for an hour. Zero had kicked Kaname out of the practice room before they started, and gave him a slap on the head for chuckling. So, Kaname was currently in the kitchen, making snacks for them as he has nothing to do.

"Easy Zero, you're doing very well. Now keep up!" Ruka said, mentally laughing to herself. This is way too funny. Kiryuu Zero, one of the best vampire hunters, stuck in here, learning to wear high heels. Ruka tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Let me restttt! We've been doing this for an hour already!" Zero whined. He really couldn't stand this anymore. All this for that crackhead. Zero got even angrier at Kaname. "Stop whining Zero! You wouldn't wanna fall in front of everyone on that day right?" Yuuki said to him, with a playful expression on her face. "See! I've been wearing my high heels with you since the beginning of the practice, and you don't see me complaining!" She said it with her hands on her hips.

"Well! It natural for you girls to wear them! You have small feet!" Zero tried to argue. "Big bro, your feet is considered quite small for men, don't try to deny it." Yuuki said, rolling her eyes. Zero blushed and continued complaining to himself, something about Kaname, with his shivering legs. "Hey! Back straight!" Ruka shouted and hit his back lightly. "Okay, okay, chill man.." Zero said and straightens his back.

"Come on Zero! You're so close!" Yuuki cheered him on. "Fuckk! It hurts so much! I hate that bastard so much!" Zero continued to whine. "Come on Zero, you're already so close, after this, your training is done." Ruka said, proud of Zero. Zero walked a little slower this time, as his legs really are killing him.

Kaname peeped through the door, with snacks in his hands. "Hey, how is ever- WOAH!" The pureblood barely missed one of Zero's high heels that went straight for his face. "Damm you! you crazy pureblood! I'm gonna put some poison in your food the next time I cook dinner!" Zero shouted and tried to throw another shoe at him but was stopped when Kaname was suddenly next to him.

"How is my beloved doing with his practice?" Kaname asked. "He's doing great! He got it even faster than I did!" Yuuki squealed at this. Ruka just smiled. Zero glared at them and fell on the floor. "Ouch, my feet hurts Kaname!" Zero whined and Kaname smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll carry you to wherever you wanan go." Kaname said and Zero glared at him. "You better." He said and he suddenly beamed when he saw a few slices of cake that Kaname just made.

The pureblood smiled and offered it to him. "You want some?" Kaname asked him. The hunter nodded with excitement and this made Kaname chuckle. 'Omg, he's so cute.' Kaname thought as he offered that chocolate banana cake. Zero was happily eating it while humming a song. Kaname chuckled and turned to Yuuki and Ruka. "You girls want some?" He said as he played with a few stains of Zero's silver hair. "Nope! Ruka and I are going shopping now! Besides, that cake is fattening. I wanna be able to fit into the dress I bought that day. So bye! Don't forget to lock the door~!" Yuuki said and she grabbed Ruka's hand. Zero ate that cake without a care in the world. Sometimes Kaname thinks that his beloved hunter chooses cakes over him. Kaname looked at Zero, and thought that he eats like a child. Getting chocolate all over his face. 'So cute.' He thought as he brought his hands up to Zero's chin and lifted it to lick the chocolate of his face. Zero blushed and continued eating.

Suddenly, something struck the hunter and he glared at the pureblood. "Don't think I forgotten about that one week no sex Kaname." He said and took a second helping of cake for himself. Kaname sigh, he was hoping that he'd forget that punishment by making that cake. But nope! He didn't.

* * *

><p><em>2 days before the wedding.<em>

'Noooo! I'm sex deprived!" Kaname thought as he slammed his work reports on the table. 'I can't think straight! Two more days Kaname, two more days, I can do this.' He said as he run he's hands through his hair. 'But, I'm so excited for the wedding. Zero will officially be mine.' He smiled to himself and straightens up and adjusted his glasses. **(A/N: Yes, I made Kaname wear glasses :D he's so hot!) **'That Zero better be ready for what I'm about to do during the wedding night. Oh won't he just be surprised.' Kaname thought as he kept a straight face, but was mentally laughing like a maniac.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours before the wedding<em>

"Zero! Stop moving! I'm trying to do your makeup for you!" Yuuki, Ruka, and Rima needed to chase after Zero, to dress him up. Yuuki used her pureblood speed to stop Zero, and they all tied him up to the chair. "Nooo! I'm a guy!" Zero was gonna cry. "You agreed with this Zero! And YOUR wedding is starting in 3 hours, AND YOU AREN'T EVEN READY!" Yuuki scolded Zero. "F-fine." Zero whined. He get that he's wedding is starting in 3 hours, and he's so damm nervous. He didn't see Kaname since yesterday night. Kaname had his bachelor party yesterday night; Takuma was the one who organised it. Zero thought it was unfair that he didn't have one just before he'd be wearing a dress today.

"Yeah, just sit still and we'll make you really pretty!" Ruka said as she tried to do his hair. He had short hair, so she needed to put extensions for him. "I don't get how you can make me pretty, I'm a guy! I'll just look downright awkward with makeup!" Zero said. He was in his torn white t-shirt and boxers. "Well, we'll make sure you don't look like a guy at all!" Yuuki said. "Hey Rima! Do you think I should put on foundation for him? He's skin already looks pale enough." She said to Rima, who was at the wardrobe, straightening out his dress.

Rima went in front of Zero, with her bored expression in tack. But truthfully, she was just as excited as everyone. "Nope, his skin is good enough, there's no need to put foundation on him, though you better put some concealer below his eyes. She said and turned to walk back to the wardrobe. Yuuki just nodded and continued. Zero had no idea what language were they using, conce- what? Zero thought and he laughed when the wig that Ruka put on him accidentally brushed his neck. "Hey Stop moving Zero! I'm putting your eyeliner for you and it needs to be perfect!" Yuuki scolded Zero was just grumbled.

Zero wondered how he'd look since there wasn't a mirror in front of him. He's just tied up to a chair, in this crazy room, full with the smell of perfume which makes him sneeze. When Ruka was done with his hair, she took out a can of hair spray and sprayed his hair. "Done." Ruka said with a look of victory on her face. Rima and Yuuki went to look at his hair and squealed. "Omg Zero! It looks so good!" They said and Zero just glared at them. He knew that his glare couldn't get to them so he sigh.

"Okay Zero, open your eyes as big as you can, I'm going to curl your eyelash to make it look longer." She said as she took the eyelash curler. Zero stared, wide eyes. Damm he was scared. "What? NO! That th-thing is not an eyelash curler! It's a torture tool! I don't wanna get blind right before my wedding!" He said and tried to wriggle his way out, but the ropes were too tight. "Stop being so paranoid Zero, just stop moving, it won't hurt you." Yuuki sighed. She brought that thing to his eyes, his eyes were wide, and he doesn't dare move with that thing on his eye. He sweat dropped, mind ready for the worst case scenario.

"Okay done! Well, you didn't get blind did you now Zero?" Yuuki said as she rolled her eyes. Zero sigh a relieve sigh. "Okay! After I put mascara on and lipstick, it's done!" Yuuki squealed and went for the mascara, she couldn't find it. "Here Yuuki, you can use mine" Ruka said as she handed her's to Yuuki. Yuuki thanked her and put mascara on his eyelashes. Zero read the mascara bottle. 'Mac, double intense waterproof mascara… double intense huh?' Zero snorted. After Yuuki was done with both his eyes, she took out a pink, glossy lip gloss. She lifted his chin and he was forced to look at her. She started putting lip gloss on his lower lip and then she asked him to tighten his lip.

He reluctantly did as she told. "OKAY ITS DONE!OMG ZERO! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY! YOU TOTALLY LOOK LIKE A GIRL NOW!" Yuuki squealed and Rima and Ruka went over to her and they squealed. "Hehehe, Nii-sama would be so proud." She said and smirked. "There's no way I can be pretty! It's downright weird for a guy to put makeup!" Zero tried to argue but a mirror was practically shoved to his face. He was stunned. He really did look pretty! 'Omg, I really do look pretty! Damm them for doing such a good job.' He thought and kept quiet.

They untied Zero and he jumped out of the chair. "The dress is on the bed over there, so you better get changed, we'll be waiting outside, at the hall." Rima said with her bored expression. They turned around and closed the door. He went over to the door and locked it. He took the mirror and stared at himself again. Damm he looks pretty! Nothing like a guy! He stood there for a while to admire himself. **(A/N: Hahaha, I couldn't help but write that)** He looked at his watch. 'Opps, I better get changed, one more hour to the wedding.' He thought as he went over to get his bag.

He took out a laced white thong :3 'Should I wear this? It'll totally please Kaname.' He blushed and took his boxers out. He quickly wore the panties and took his shirt out carefully, not wanting to mess his makeup on. It's too pretty! He went over to the bed and put on the dress, carefully. He finally zip the dress and called Yuuki with his phone. He didn't wanna walk out of the room like this, so he called her instead. He heard a knock on the door and immediately knew it was Yuuki. He went over to the door and unlocked it. When she saw him, she squealed and hugged him. "Omg Zero! You look so pretty!" Yuuki said. She was already dressed up in her blue dress. "You look really pretty too." He smiled. She giggled and went over to the wardrobe to take the veil out.

"You know, I went to Nii-sama's room just now, and he looks extremely stunning!" She said as she put the veil over his head. Zero blushed as he tried to imagine how his fiancé will look. "I-I'm sure he does." Zero blushed. Yuuki continued with her squeal. "Yup yup! He even said he was really excited and asked me how you look like! He wanted me to help him sneak into your room but I said no!" She squealed and she patted Zero on the shoulder.

"Well, it's about time, father is already waiting for you outside the room." She said and led Zero out. The wedding was starting in 5 minutes. He was nervous, really, nervous. He walked out of the room, and Cross was glomming over him. "Oh my sweet son! You look so beautiful! "He said and Zero just smiled. "Noooooooo! My sweet son is being taken away from me!" Cross started one of his dramatic acts and Zero punched him on the head. Yuuki was laughing. "Chairman! The wedding is starting in 5 minutes! Get a grip!" Zero said as his temples pooped out. Why must he be so weird? Zero thought. "Call me FATHER!" He continued crying. "Well, I'll be in the hall! Bye! Goodluck Zero!" She said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Yuuki." He said with sincerity in his voice. She smiled and bounced to the hall.

"Okay, it's about time, don't you think Zero?" Cross was smiling at him. "Yes." Zero said, he was so goddamm nervous! He could already hear the priest announcing that the groom has entered. Cross encircled his arms around Zero. They made their way to the hall. Behind the closed doors, the priest was announcing for the bride to enter. When Cross opened the door for him, he was nervous, his palms were sweating. The moment the doors were open, the first person he saw, was Kaname, standing there, smiling at him.

-Chapter End-

SOOOOOO? HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT? IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS! Please be a kind soul and review? Just press the review button, and I'll upload fast :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone :D I'm back again with the next chapter of CHOCO BANANA ! hahaha, until this day, I still laugh at the title. You see, I was actually craving for a Secret Recipe cake, chocolate cake with banana :3 But it's too fattening D: so I guess I just have to endure it :( HEYY REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND LEAVE A COMMENT XD

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: Its rated as Mature. This story is gonna be extremely kinky :3 If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, please do not read. It also contains some bad language.

Please review this story after reading, if you think it needs more improvement, or if you think it's too rushed, or my grammar sucks, please tell me, by leaving a review! But please don't flame, it hurts :( HAHAA :D Btw, I hate to think of a title, and a summary, so if you think the title sucks, please bear with it :) I couldn't think of a good title, and I came up with this._. So, for now, please enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter<p>

"Chairman! The wedding is starting in 5 minutes! Get a grip!" Zero said as his temples pooped out. Why must he be so weird? Zero thought. "Call me FATHER!" He continued crying. "Well, I'll be in the hall! Bye! Goodluck Zero!" She said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Yuuki." He said with sincerity in his voice. She smiled and bounced to the hall.

"Okay, it's about time, don't you think Zero?" Cross was smiling at him. "Yes." Zero said, he was so goddamm nervous! He could already hear the priest announcing that the groom has entered. Cross encircled his arms around Zero. They made their way to the hall. Behind the closed doors, the priest was announcing for the bride to enter. When Cross opened the door for him, he was nervous, his palms were sweating. The moment the doors were open, the first person he saw, was Kaname, standing there, smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Choco Banana<p>

Chapter 3

The moment the doors were open, the first person he saw, was Kaname, standing there, smiling at him. He blushed and started walking ahead, with Cross's arm encircled around his. A small orchestra was playing the wedding song as he walked on the aisle, and the flower boy and girl was throwing rose petals on the floor, in front of them. Takuma was at Kaname's side, as the best man, while Yuuki was opposite Takuma, as one of the bride's maid.

The guest were seated which consisted of his family and friends. Kaname and Yuuki had prepared the wedding as how they thought Zero will like, and… they were right. The aisle was red carpeted, and there were small pillars along the aisle which held beautiful roses. All the guests were staring at Zero, some of them with a 'wow' expressions on their faces. His hair was tied into a high bun, with a veil over his head, and his bangs pinned to the side with a white flower. Zero made his way to the alter with Cross and thought to himself. 'Omg, everyone's staring at me!' He lifted his head and looked at Kaname, who was smiling happily at him. He smiled back and Kaname took his hand as he reached the alter.

Kaname was surprised! Zero looked so beautiful! He was mentally drooling at Zero and tried very hard to keep a smile on his face. He took Zero's hand and they faced the priest. He could swear, he saw the priest drool a little when he turned his head to Zero. He mentally frowned, but kept his smiling face.

Zero was smiling, he thought this wedding was a dream come true. He was holding a bouquet of white flowers. He admired Kaname as he was at the altar. Yuuki was right, he does look stunning! He was in a black tuxedo, the back part of his jacket was long. He's bangs were gelled to the back, but some of his bangs still covered his face. **(A/N: It looks something like how Usui Takumi's hair looks like when he's wearing a suit. It's from the show Kaichou wa Maid-sama) **He stood next to Kaname, and mentally measured his height with his. 'Damm he's still taller than me, guess he was right, it's good that I'm wearing these crazy heels."

Kaname knew exactly what the hunter was thinking about, and smirked. They turned to face the priest, and the priest spoke. "We're gathered here today, to celebrate the joy of this occasion of two wonderful people. Heaven has brought them together, and today, with the presence of god with us here, would like to make vows.

They turned to face each other. Kaname plastered a huge smile on his face to keep from drooling, while Zero smiled a soft sincere smile. "May I know who has the rings?" The priest asked and Takuma passed the rings to Kaname. "I, Kuran Kaname, devote myself to you and commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of our vows, spoken today. I cannot promise you wealth, but I can promise you that you have my love, for better or for worse. You are perfect for me as you didn't treat me as more superior than you. Before I met you, my life has been dull, and I kept looking for a reason to live, but I just couldn't find one. But when I first say you, and you spoke to me, a light inside me lit and I finally found a reason to live. Will you, Kiryuu Zero, accept this ring and stay with me for the rest of our lives?" Kaname asked with hopes in his eyes.

Zero almost teared. Oh how wonderful this day could ever get. "I do." Zero said as Kaname smiled and slipped the ring onto his left hand. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Okay, it's your turn now Kiryuu-sama." Zero smiled and turned to receive the ring from Yuuki, who stood next to him.

"I, Kiryuu Zero, devote myself to you and commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of our vows, spoken today. I cannot promise you wealth, but I can promise you that you have my love, for better or for worse. To give you everything you desire and to stand by you as your partner. Before I met you, I was consistently thinking about how unlucky I have been, as my family died. I wasn't happy with my life, until I met you Kaname. I'm a lot happier now than before, and I now think I'm the luckiest person alive. Will you, Kuran Kaname, accept this ring and stay with me for the rest of our lives?" Zero said, with tears in his eyes. He could hear a lot of the other guests sniffling. "I do." Kaname said, a little too fast as he was too excited. Zero smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger. Everyone clapped, while some were whistling.

"You may now, kiss the bride." The priest said and Kaname leaned over Zero and they kissed, a passionate kiss. It was a chaste kiss, filled with love. Everyone was whistling while some of the girls giggled. They finally pulled apart. "I now, pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest said and everyone cheered. They were so happy, they smiled as if, they were having their first date.

Kaname picked Zero up and walked over to the ball room, where they were gonna have their first dance. Zero blushed so hard and Kaname chuckled. Everyone made their way to the ball room, and started dancing, they were all enjoying themselves. The photographer asked them to have a picture, together with their families, and friends. The newlyweds entered the manors grand ball room to be greeted with applause and cheers. The couple waved at all of the guests with smiles on their faces. Zero threw the bouquet of flowers and all the girls were trying hard to catch it. This made the couple laugh.

Kaname bowed a little at Zero, while holding his right hand for Zero to take and said. "Will you please dance with the humble me?" Kaname said with some amusement in his voice. Zero laughed and took the pureblood's hand. Kaname led him to the middle of the hall and started dancing to the slow, and romantic song. Zero put his right hands on the purebloods shoulder and held his hand. Kaname held Zero's waist and smiled at him.

The pureblood smirked and leaned in closer to the hunter's ear. "I can't wait to be alone with you tonight; you've been denying me you for a week already." Kaname's smirked turned even wider when Zero shivered. "You are so perverted." Zero said and looked at his feet as he blushed hard. Kaname laughed spoke again. "You look so beautiful Zero, I almost drooled when you were walking down the aisle, everyone else was staring at you! No one was paying attention to me." Kaname said and laughed. Zero smiled, pleased that Kaname thinks he looks beautiful. "Well, I have to thank Yuuki and Ruka for doing such a good job." Zero said and kissed the pureblood's cheek.

They were invited to cut the cake, so Kaname held Zero's hands and cut the cake together. Kaname fed a piece of cake to the hunter and the hunter excitedly ate it. "I love cakes so much.' Zero thought to himself as he took a piece to feed Kaname. He smirked evilly and lifted the cake, only to smash it on the pureblood's mouth. Kaname almost chocked, so he took his revenge by kissing the hunter on the mouth. Cake was all over their faces and they both laughed. Everyone laughed when they did that, and a few girls squealed at this as the kissing scene happened before them.

Yuuki thought it was about time to make a toast so she took a champagne glass and hit it lightly with a knife, getting everyone's attention. She smiled and spoke. "I'm so happy that everyone has made time to celebrate both my brothers' wedding. As you all know, Zero is my step brother, I've grown up with him since I was four and him five, and later found out that Kaname is my real brother, who always took care of me, even before I knew he was my brother. He was there by my side the whole time. Well, both of them were always with me, and I love them very much. Well! I'm not gonna keep talking about myself today! So! Nii-sama! Zero, pureblood king and queen! Congratulations on your wedding, we all wish you both happiness." She smiled and with that, everyone cheered. A few more conversations and a meal together. Everyone was happy, and the occasion ended and everyone went home.

* * *

><p>They reached home, and Zero sat in front of the dresser, taking the extensions out of his hair. After he finished, he went to the bathroom, to wash the makeup of his face. He slashed cold water on his face and dried his face with a white towel beside him. Just as she straightened up, he felt strong hands, pulling him into a tight hug. "I can't wait to have to tonight Zero, you kept me waiting for too long." Kaname said and turned Zero around to catch those delicious lips of his.<p>

Zero moaned in the kiss as he felt Kaname slip his tongue inside his mouth, exploring his mouth. They finally pulled apart when they needed hair. Zero was panting and a blush was formed on his face and he spoke. "A-At least, let me get changed to my pyjamas first Kaname." He said as he panted. He was nervous! Who knows what Kaname might do to him tonight. Kaname smirked and bit his ear. Zero gasped and moaned. This was one of his many sensitive spots. "There's no need to get changed Zero, since you won't need to after what I'm about to do." Kaname whispered seductively at his ear.

Zero blushed and he suddenly felt the pureblood lift him up in a bridal style. He blushed and tried to wriggle his way out, complaining that it's much too embarrassing, but the pureblood chuckled and gently threw him on the bed. The pureblood hovered above him and kissed him while the pureblood slowly zipped the dress down. They broke apart and he stared at Zero, who was panting, with lust in his eyes. He trailed kisses down his neck, and lightly bit on his neck. Zero moaned loudly as a little blood was being drawn out, pleasure filled his body, and he could feel both their arousals. Kaname lapped the skin to close and he pulled the dress out of Zero. This piece of cloth was suddenly so annoying. When Kaname took the dress off, he stared at Zero's panties, and smirked even wider.

"So you wore this for me Zero?" He asked in a seductive voice as Zero blushed like a tomato. The panties he wore was white in colour, a small triangle shape in front which barely covered his member, it covered his balls, and a string connected to the back. "You're so cute Zero, I love you so much." He said as he slowly took his panties out, and his member was finally released from that tight panties. Kaname took a hold of his member, and started stroking it, while his other hand went up to his chest, and pinched a nipple. Zero moaned and started trashing around. Oh, he was so aroused. He opened his eyes to look at Kaname, who was still in his full suit. He brought his hands to him and started taking out his garments. He finally unbuttoned the white shirt and slipped it out of the pureblood. He smiled and started to unzip his pants, and threw it on the floor. Both of them were extremely naked now.

Zero's eyes widen when he saw Kaname's arousal, it was standing up, and it was so thick and big! Kaname bend down and started taking the tip of Zero's member into his mouth, and started sucking lightly. Zero thrashed on the bed, panting really hard with a blush on his face. Kaname lifted his hands and started to massage Zero balls and Zero screamed. The pureblood's hands felt so good on him. Kaname finally took the whole member into his mouth, and started sucking harder, making Zero moan and scream. He tried to buck his hips to get Kaname to suck him harder, but was held down by Kaname's hands.

"K-kan-amee, faas-faster!" He tried to say between his moans. But the pureblood ignored him and continued sucking him with a slower speed. Zero moaned in frustration and Kaname used his tuxedo neck tie to tie around Zero's member. He stopped and admired his handiwork. Pre-cum started to trail down Zero's member, and Kaname smirked. He lightly brought Zero's hands on top of his head, and secretly took his white shirt and quickly tied it, tight enough for it to stop Zero from escaping.

His smirked turned even wider when Zero whimpered lightly. "K-Kaname, what do you plan to do?" Zero asked, he was a little afraid of what Kaname might do, as he denied him for so long. 'I'm sure he has something in his sleeves! He's gonna punish me for denying him for a week!' Zero thought and suddenly moaned as he felt Kaname lick his nipples and started to suck on it, while the other hand was pinching his other nipple.

Zero moaned loudly, and this pleased Kaname, and stopped as he got bored with it. He went downwards and started stroking Zero's member, again. He was so pleased when Zero moaned loudly; it was like music to his ears. He took his member into his mouth, and started sucking it, really hard. Zero screamed at the sudden action. "Ka-kaname! T-Ta-ke that th-thing of! Le-let me c-cum!" Kaname just ignored him. Kaname made a small cut on his finger and quickly spread the blood on three of his fingers before the wound closed. Zero felt a finger probing his entrance and tensed. He felt a long finger enter him and he moaned loudly. He spread his legs wider for Kaname and Kaname started moving his finger in and out of him, making him squirm around the bed.

Kaname distracted the hunter and started to slowly stroke his member and he slowly inserted his second finger, which made Zero moaned loudly. He was panting so much and he opened his legs wider for Kaname, while the pureblood was between his legs. He started to scissor his entrance while slowly stroking his member and quickly added a third finger inside of him. Kaname was now looking for a spot in him that would make him crazy. Zero moaned loudly and his hands palms were clenched tightly. He needed to touch Kaname too. "K-Kaname, l-let go of my hands, I wanna touch y-you too." Kaname smiled and untied his hands. Zero wrapped his hands around Kaname's neck and opened his legs wider for Kaname.

The pureblood started moving his fingers inside of Zero, and he smirked as he found Zero's sweet spot when the hunter suddenly shouted his name. He kept abusing that part of him and finally withdrew his fingers. Zero whimpered at the loss of his fingers and he smirked. He brought his hands to his mouth and started licking his blood, mixed together with Zero's juices and started to lick it. Zero stared at him with lust eyes and suddenly screamed when he felt Kaname's tongue at his entrance. The pureblood was fucking him with his tongue, and Zero started screaming, he needed to cum.

He tried to wriggle his way away from Kaname's tongue as the pleasure was too much, but Kaname pulled him closer to him, and his tongue went deeper into him. Zero screamed and thrashed around the bed. Kaname was satisfied as Zero was extremely wet. It pleased the pureblood very much. "Please Kaname, put your cock inside me! I can't wait anymore!" Kaname could have just come from that sentence alone but tried to hold back. He lined his member to Zero's entrance, and pushed the head of his member into him. Zero moaned loudly, and Kaname slowly pushed the rest of himself inside him.

Zero moaned so loud, it was music to his ears and he started to move slowly into the hunter. He hit his sweet spot and Zero screamed. "Kana-me! Fa-faster! H-hit that spot a-again!" He tried so hard to speak, too much pleasure overwhelmed him. Kaname smirked and continued his slow pace, he wanted Zero to beg for it. Zero couldn't stand it anymore, so he flipped them and he ended up on top of Kaname. Kaname was surprise at this and the hunter started to ride him hard, going up and down, while hitting on his prostate. Kaname groaned a little. 'Z-Zero, you're so tight." Kaname said and Zero continued to scream while riding him.

Kaname watched with amazement as his beloved was bouncing up and down his cock. He finally thought it was time for them to come, so he took the tie of Zero's member and started stroking it, hard. Zero moaned, screamed and panted. Zero could feel something familiar building in his stomach. "K-Kaname, I'm go-gonna… AHHHHH!" Zero screamed and came all over Kaname's chest. Kaname thrust into Zero a few more times and felt Zero's muscles clamp down his cock and he came inside the hunter, screaming the hunter's name. Zero fell on top of him. "That was amazing." Zero said between pants."Yeah, it was, I love you so much Zero.." Kaname said as he played the hunter's strains of hair. Zero smiled and spoke. "I love you too Kaname." He loved playing with his hair, it became a habit. Zero thought it was adorable and let him. They stayed like that a while, listening to each other's heartbeats. "We better clean up." Kaname said as he got out of bed and head to the bathroom. Zero sat up, and tried to stand up, and winced as his butt was extremely sore. He was sure he wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow. He could feel Kaname's cum flowing a little down his legs, and smiled. Well, it was worth it!

Kaname came out with a warm towel, apparently he cleaned himself as there wasn't cum on his chest anymore. He went over to Zero and started to clean him up. Zero just stood there, like a child as Kaname cleaned him. They changed the bed sheets and they climbed onto their bed. They fell asleep as they curled up together, they slept in each other's embrace.

-Chapter End-

Wow, it took me so long to write this chapter. I'm sorry if the wedding was a little rushed, I had no idea how these types of wedding ceremonies happen. I hope everyone likes this chapter :D I hope I get lots of reviews so please be nice and review? Just press the review button and I'll upload fast :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter :D I'm sorry for updating so slowly, school seriously kills people-_- Anyway, please remember to review after reading :D

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: Its rated as Mature. This story is gonna be extremely kinky :3 If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, please do not read. It also contains some bad language.

Please review this story after reading, if you think it needs more improvement, or if you think it's too rushed, or my grammar sucks, please tell me, by leaving a review! But please don't flame, it hurts :( HAHAA :D Btw, I hate to think of a title, and a summary, so if you think the title sucks, please bear with it :) I couldn't think of a good title, and I came up with this._. So, for now, please enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter<p>

Kaname watched with amazement as his beloved was bouncing up and down his cock. He finally thought it was time for them to come, so he took the tie of Zero's member and started stroking it, hard. Zero moaned, screamed and panted. Zero could feel something familiar building in his stomach. "K-Kaname, I'm go-gonna… AHHHHH!" Zero screamed and came all over Kaname's chest. Kaname thrust into Zero a few more times and felt Zero's muscles clamp down his cock and he came inside the hunter, screaming the hunter's name. Zero fell on top of him. "That was amazing." Zero said between pants."Yeah, it was, I love you so much Zero.." Kaname said as he played the hunter's strains of hair. Zero smiled and spoke. "I love you too Kaname."

* * *

><p>Choco Banana<p>

Chapter 4

Five has passed after their wedding. They have been so happy together. It was already morning, and Kaname has been working all night long, without sleep. He was currently in the study room, going through his work reports. Yes, he was tired, but he still had to finish reading up these reports. Kaname could feel Zero approaching outside the door. He knew the hunter will enter the room, so he quickly scrambled and took off his glasses and laid it on the table, and he quickly fold his arms on the table in front of him, and rested his head on his hands, forehead facing the table. He was pretending to sleep.

'Heh, quickly come in here Zero.' He thought to himself with a smirk on his face. Kaname could hear the hunter knock on the door, but chose to ignore it. It wasn't as if the door was locked, he just wanted to surprise his dear wife when he came to wake him up.

Zero knocked the door, he wanted to inform Kaname that breakfast was ready, but the pureblood didn't reply to the knock, so he just entered the room. Only to find that Kaname was resting, with papers scrambled on the big table, and the computer wasn't turned off. Zero frowned; he hated it when Kaname worked overnight, without sleep. The pureblood always had a bad habit of doing this, not taking care of his health when he was stressed and busy with work, so Zero made his mind to take care of the pureblood himself.

He entered the room and went over to the pureblood, wanting to wake him up to sleep in their own room, on the bed. Kaname smirked when he heard Zero's footsteps coming closer to him. Zero went over to Kaname, and nudged him, trying to wake him up, but the pureblood didn't respond. He sighed, and moved closer to the pureblood, holding his shoulders to wake him up. Just as Zero moved closer to him, with his vampire speed, Kaname immediately had Zero on his laps, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Zero was currently straddling his lap.

This shocked the hunter, everything happened so fast. He was surprised at the sudden kiss, but relaxed and he kissed Kaname back, deepening the kiss. Their lips fought for dominance, and Zero's hands latched around Kaname's neck. Kaname smirked and held the hunter's hips, and started to rub his growing erection onto Zero.

Zero moaned in the kiss, and suddenly gasped when he felt Kaname's hand on his crotch. Kaname started massaging it, the fabric still between them. "Pl-please.. Kana…" Zero moaned and Kaname smirked, already knowing what his wife wanted, but chose to ignore, as he continued to massage his balls with his pants still on. Zero was so aroused, and he started rubbing himself to Kaname's arousal. The pureblood moaned and finally decided to unzip the hunter's pants, taking it off. He smirked when he saw his cock standing up proudly, and started to stroke it with his palms. He used his other hand and lifted the hunter's shirt up, pinching his nipple. Zero started moaning louder. The pureblood looked up and saw Zero's eyelids which were half opened, filled with lust, his mouth slightly parted and a deep blush on his face.

The younger vampire whimpered every time Kaname teased him. Zero thought he would go insane from all the teasing, so he went closer to Kaname's ear. He licked it, and then he nibbled on it. He smirked when Kaname moaned. Kaname took his revenge and started pumping his length faster, while he licked and sucked his other nipple. Zero moaned loudly and could feel the familiar feeling in his stomach, threatening to explode. "Ahhhhh, Kana… I'm go-gonnaa… nghhhhhhh" With that, he came onto Kaname's hand, and panted.

Kaname smirked and lifted his hand to lick the hunter's cum. "Hmmm, you're so delicious Zero." Zero then blushed a deep red and looked away. 'Damm this pureblood is embarrassing!' Zero thought to himself. "Breakfast is ready Kaname." Zero mumbled to himself has he blushed, and was trying to get out of the pureblood's laps. Kaname laughed out loud, and earned a slap on his head from the hunter. He pouted and rubbed his forehead. "I'm gonna take a shower first, wanna join me?" Kaname asked, with a grin on his face.

"I've already taken mine Kaname, and taking a bath will be the last thing we do if I were to join you. Anyway, just hurry, I'm extremely hungry." Zero said as he put his pants back on. "Haha, okay Zero." Kaname chuckled. They walked out of the room, Kaname headed for their bathroom, while Zero went over to the kitchen. He decided to make a cup of coffee for Kaname, while he was showering. He didn't like coffee, he just wasn't like Kaname, who was a coffee lover. He would once in a while sip a little from Kaname's cup, but that's about it.

Kaname came downstairs, freshly showered and caught the aroma of coffee. Oh how he loved coffee. He went to the kitchen and was greeted with his favourite breakfast, pancakes. He smiled when he saw Zero. Zero smiled back. "Hey, why don't you sit down? The food is getting cold." Zero said as he took his first bite. "Hmmm, blueberry pancakes." Kaname said as he pulled the chair and sat on it. "You don't normally make something sweet for breakfast, what's the occasion?" Kaname said as he started digging into his food. Zero looked at him, and then shrugged. "I don't know, I just suddenly felt like eating this." He faced his food again and continued eating. "I have no idea why I'm constantly hungry nowadays. It makes me feel like I'm a teenager all over again." Zero said with his mouth full to Kaname. Kaname raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Heh, you sure do eat a lot more than usual." Kaname said and he took a bite of the pancake.

It sure tasted good though. Zero stood up to get a second helping. Kaname raised his eyebrow at the amount of food Zero was eating, but shrugged his shoulders. Zero suddenly slammed his fork on the table, startling Kaname. He groaned and folded his hands on top of his stomach. "Urgghh, I feel sick." Zero said as he put his forehead on the table. "Well, you shouldn't have stuffed yourself with so much food at once." Kaname said as he patted Zero's back. Zero suddenly stood up. He clamped his hands over his mouth, and ran to the bathroom. Kaname was so worried when Zero started throwing everything up.

Kaname went to the bathroom, and patted Zero's back while the hunter was facing the toilet bowl, vomiting the contents inside it. "It's okay Zero, let it all out." Kaname whispered to him. Zero finally calmed down, and flushed the toilet. He stood up and washed his hands and face. "Shit, why do I keep throwing every damm morning?" Zero mumbled to himself, annoyed.

Kaname was suddenly alert when he heard Zero mumble that to himself. "What? You've been throwing up every morning? Since when? Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright? We're gonna see a doctor after this." Kaname said and ran out of the bathroom to get his car keys.

"K-Kaname, I think it's just indigestion. I don't need to see a doctor." Zero whined. He hated to see doctors. It was partly because he was an anti-medicine person, and he hated needles too. Kaname was back in only a few seconds, as expected, purebloods… pshhh. "No Zero, you need to get well!" Kaname said sternly as he grabbed Zero's coat and wrapped him with it like a spring roll. He then placed his forehead on Zero's. He pulled back and sighed. Well, at least you don't have a fever. Let's get going."

The pureblood had to practically drag the stubborn hunter into the hospital. They were currently waiting for their turns. Zero pouted. He currently didn't like Kaname now. "It's okay Zero, the doctor knows what to do." Kaname said as he placed his hands on Zero's lap. The hunter hmphed him and looked away, with a cute pout on his face. Kaname sighed. The hunter doesn't normally ignore the pureblood for trivial matters. Kaname placed his hand onto Zero's and was shocked when it felt so cold. It's still spring, but the hunter's hands were freezing. He quickly pulled away and took his coat out, and wrapped it around the hunter. Zero faced the pureblood and pouted when Kaname was wrapping another layer of clothing. He definitely felt like a spring roll this time. Zero blush a little, with a pout on his face. It looked too cute to Kaname so he wrapped his hands around the hunter's waist.

"Kuran-sama? It's your turn now to meet the doctor now." A nurse told Zero. She stood in front of them and bowed at them. Zero raised his eyebrow. ' Kuran-sama huhh? So from now on, my last name is Kuran. Kuran Zero. But Kiryuu Zero sounds so much cooler!' Zero thought and whined to himself and pouted. Kaname stood up and helped Zero up. This hospital was a hospital for hunters and vampires. The nurses and doctors here were all vampires, but of course, all of them knew who Kuran Kaname and Zero, well, all the vampires knew them at this point. Kaname always came here because he knew a doctor, who was really good and experience. Besides that, he was kind and NOT perverted. The nurse thought the couple was being really adorable and chuckled. She guided them to the room and they were greeted by the doctor. He looks kinda old, his hair was white.

"Good morning Kaname-sama, Zero-sama." The doctor said and smiled. He definitely had the fatherly look and smile. Kaname smiled back while Zero pouted. "Doctor, can you please check on Zero? Apparently he's been throwing up every morning and it's kind of worrying me." Kaname said as he looked at the pouting Zero. The doctor smiled. "Of course, can you please sit on this chair please Zero-sama?" Zero sat on the chair while Kaname was behind him, holding his shoulders.

The doctor asked Zero to open his mouth and he put a thermometer inside it. A few minutes later he took it out. "Hmm, it's good that he doesn't have a fever." The doctor said. The doctor took Zero's hands to check his pulse. He placed his fingers onto Zero's wrist and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and smiled at them. The doctor whispered something to the nurse and the nurse nodded. She came back with a hospital gown and handed it to Zero. "Kaname-sama, could you please help Zero-sama into that." The doctor said as he pointed to the hospital gown on the hunter's lap. Both of them were currently confused." Zero-sama, please lie on that table in the other room after changing."

They both went into the changing room, and Kaname pouted when he was taking the coats off Zero. 'He feels so cold, I don't really wanna take these jackets out.' Zero just stood there like a child, letting Kaname do all the work. Kaname slipped the gown onto his forehead and he slipped Zero's hands into the sleeves. He then buttoned the buttons of the gown. They finally finished changing so Kaname picked Zero's clothes up and folded them neatly. Both of them stepped out of the changing room, Zero then went over to the table and laid on it.

Kaname went over to Zero and stood next to him, waiting for the doctor. "Hey Kaname, I'm hungry since I threw everything up. Take me to a cake shop later, I'm craving for cheese cake." Zero said as he stared at the ceiling. Kaname chuckled. They waited for a few minutes and a nurse was pushing a machine into the room, and the doctor walked in.

The doctor unbuttoned the stomach area of Zero's gown. Zero just laid there, wondering what the doctor would do next. Kaname was currently watching the doctor's every move. Kaname was curious about that machine. The doctor bent down and took out some gel. "Now this is going to feel a little cold Zero-sama." The doctor said as he applied it on Zero's stomach. He was currently wearing gloves by the way. He then switched on the machine and the monitor showed. He took a stick out and started spreading the gel with that stick while looking at the monitor. Zero giggled as the gel was spread. It tickled!

Kaname stared at the monitor, his heart was thumping very fast in his chest. 'Zero couldn't be.. I hope he is though.' Zero just stared boringly at the ceiling. He had no idea what was going on, and he doesn't expect anything to happen. The doctor rolled the stick a little at Zero's side of the stomach and paused. He smiled and faced Kaname. "Congratulations Kaname-sama! Zero-sama is 2 weeks pregnant with twins!" Kaname suddenly jumped and his expression turned excited. Zero stared at the doctor in horror.

"M-Me? P-Pregnant? How can this be? I'm definitely male!" Zero said as he tried to get up. The nurse went over to him and cleaned his stomach with a wet towel. Kaname buttoned his gown, while Zero turned pale. "Since you were originally born human, allow me to explain properly Zero-sama. It's not a rare case for male vampires to be pregnant, infact, it's actually quite common, especially with a powerful mate as the spouse. The submissive male vampire will be able to bear a child, only with the presence of blood during intercourse. The fact that the dominant male vampire is powerful adds to it. Since Kaname-sama is a pureblood, it's not surprising that you're currently carrying twins Zero-sama." The doctor explained and Zero just stared, shocked. Kaname was shocked, but he was so happy!

Kaname bit his lip, hoping that Zero would acknowledge their children. Zero turned his head and looked at Kaname. "K-Kaname, I-I'm pregnant, I-I.." Zero trailed off and he placed his hands on his stomach. "It's okay Zero, I'll protect you and the babies." Kaname said as he hugged the hunter. "I-I don't know what to say, I'm so happy!" Zero said and he smiled. The doctor smiled and explained the do's and don't's while Zero is pregnant.

They finally left the hospital. They were currently heading to Zero's favourite cake shop. When they got there, Zero started running to the counter and stared at all the cakes, like a child in a candy shop. Kaname smiled and went next to Zero. Zero pointed out at least five different types of cakes. Kaname ordered a coffee and took his wallet out to pay for the food. They then went to an empty table and sat there, waiting for the waiter to serve them their food.

A few minutes passed and the waiter came with their food. Zero excitedly ate the cake, while Kaname looked at him, amused. 'Hehehe, my beloved is pregnant with my children, how great is that!' Kaname thought and his face broke into a silly grin. "I wonder what Yuuki's gonna say about our child Zero." Zero looked up and Kaname chuckled when cake was all over Zero's face. "Omg, I don't wanna imagine, she'll go all hyper and it's scary." Zero groaned. "But, the thought of our children inside me, makes me all happy Kana." Zero said with a smile on his face. Kaname smiled back at him and leaned to kissed the hunter's temple. They were both extremely happy.

-Chapter End-

I hope everyone likes this chapter :D Please review people :D Be a kind soul and review? If you think this story is good, leave a comment and don't be lazy to do that! It'll totally make me happy. I hope I get lots of reviews. Just press the review button and I'll upload fast :D


	5. Chapter 5

`Hello everyone :D I'm back again with a new chapter :D Btw! I hope everyone liked this story! . So please review and tell me what you think about it.

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: Its rated as Mature. This story is gonna be extremely kinky :3 If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, please do not read. It also contains some bad language.

Please review this story after reading, if you think it needs more improvement, or if you think it's too rushed, or my grammar sucks, please tell me, by leaving a review! But please don't flame, it hurts :( HAHAA :D Btw, I hate to think of a title, and a summary, so if you think the title sucks, please bear with it :) I couldn't think of a good title, and I came up with this._. So, for now, please enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter<p>

A few minutes passed and the waiter came with their food. Zero excitedly ate the cake, while Kaname looked at him, amused. 'Hehehe, my beloved is pregnant with my children, how great is that!' Kaname thought and his face broke into a silly grin. "I wonder what Yuuki's gonna say about our child Zero." Zero looked up and Kaname chuckled when cake was all over Zero's face. "Omg, I don't wanna imagine, she'll go all hyper and it's scary." Zero groaned. "But, the thought of our children inside me, makes me all happy Kana." Zero said with a smile on his face. Kaname smiled back at him and leaned to kissed the hunter's temple. They were both extremely happy.

* * *

><p>Choco Banana<p>

Chapter 5

Three months has passed, and Zero's mood swings have been quite random. One minute he'd be all hyper and happily laughing, and the next, he'd break down crying for something really silly, but no matter what, Kaname still loved him as he is. He actually thinks the hunter is being really cute. But, he's cravings has been really amusing to Kaname. Zero could practically eat a whole cow in only one meal, and would still have snacks.

Kaname and Zero had informed all their friends about their bundle of joy. Everyone was really happy for them, and congratulated them. But, to Zero's horror, Yuuki was glomming Zero every time she had her chance. She was being creepy from Zero's prospective.

**FLASHBACK :D 1 month ago**

Yuuki noticed that Zero kept wearing Kaname's t-shirts for quite some time. Well, of course he would, since he was currently pregnant, and won't want to suffocate their 2 months old children. He wears Kaname's shirts because they're bigger than his, and didn't really find time for shopping. Yuuki, Kaname and Zero was currently at a mall for lunch.

"Hey Zero, I've noticed. You're always wearing Nii-sama's t-shirts every time we meet." Yuuki eyed him. "And, you've been eating a lot more than usual lately." Zero dropped the burger on the plate that he was currently devouring and sweat dropped. They weren't really ready to tell Yuuki about Zero's pregnancy. She would go insane. Kaname chuckled. Yuuki got even more suspicious. "Are you trying to gain more weight Zero? Coz you definitely look like it." Yuuki said slowly. Zero shot up. "Are you calling me fat Yuuki?" Zero pouted. Tears immediately welled up in his eyes, with a blush on his face. Cute.

Yuuki was so surprised when she saw Zero tearing and started panicking. "Omg Zero! I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I don't mean it that way!" Yuuki was shaking. She didn't want her beloved brother-in-law to be crying because of her.

Kaname immediately pulled Zero into a tight hug. He patted his hunter's head and whispered sweet words to him. After all of that, Kaname gave Zero a small peck on his forehead. He wouldn't want his beloved to start crying in front of everybody. Zero's crying face was only meant for him to see! Zero immediately stopped tearing and blushed when Kaname kissed his forehead.

"Erm, I think it's time we told her Kaname." Zero said softly. Kaname agreed and smiled at Yuuki. "Yuuki, please calm down after what we wanna tell you." Kaname said as he was not really sure what Yuuki's reaction would be. Yuuki nodded excitedly. 'Ooooo I can't wait for what they'll be telling me. Maybe it'll explain Zero's situation, he eats so much nowadays.' Yuuki thought to herself.

"Zero is pregnant." That's all Kaname said. They waited for a response from her, but she was obviously stoning. Yuuki finally snapped out of it. "I'm sorry; I was day-dreaming again. Could you repeat what you just said?" Yuuki smiled calmly. 'Did I hear Nii-sama right? He just said Zero was pregnant. Pshhhh' Yuuki thought to herself and chuckled a little. "I'm pregnant Yuuki." This time, Zero took over.

Yuuki was dumbstruck. She stoned there for a couple of seconds, and squealed. "OH MY GOD ZERO IS PREGNANT! THIS IS SO COOL! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!" Yuuki screamed out loud. "Keep your voice down Yuuki everybody is looking at you!" Zero said, trying to shush her. Kaname chuckled at her reaction. As expected of his beloved sister. "Yes, Zero is pregnant with twins." Kaname said and patted Zero's still flat stomach. Zero smiled and placed his own hand on top of Kaname's. "TWINS? OMG If it's Zero's and Nii-sama's children, they'll definitely be extremely adorable! CAN I KEEP ONE OF THEM?" Yuuki squealed and immediately went to Zero's side to touch his stomach.

"They aren't pets Yuuki." Zero sighed." But you can be their godmother?" Yuuki squealed. "So this explains why you've been wearing Nii-sama's clothes. I guess you don't really have the time to go shopping." Yuuki said and smiled to herself. She was so happy for her two brothers. "Hey! Since we're already here, let's shop for your clothes!" Yuuki squealed again. "Yes, we were planning on doing that." Kaname said and asked for the bill. Yuuki went over to Zero and pulled him out of Kaname's embrace to head for the first shop. Yuuki just left Kaname to pay the bill.

**FLASHBACK ENDS :D**

Yuuki even threw a party for them. Yagari's reaction was by far the most amusing to Kaname. Zero was afraid of what Yagari would do. How his reaction will be. Yagari was Zero's master, therefore, as a student, he wanted Yagari to think of him as the best. Kaname had tried to calm Zero, saying that he will accept the twins.

**FLASHBACK :D**

"I'm afraid of what master will say about our children Kaname." Yagari was practically Zero's family and wanted him to accept the twins. "It's okay Zero, I'm sure he will be really happy, should I tell him instead?" Kaname said. "No, I'll tell him." Zero said softly. Kaname then kissed Zero on the lips. The kiss was really sweet and passionate. They pulled apart and Zero rested his head on Kaname's chest, while Kaname started playing with his silver strains. "But you sure master will be alright with it? What if master doesn't-" Zero was cut off when Yagari interrupted them.

"Doesn't what Zero?" Yagari raised his eyebrow. He was curious as to what his student would say to him. He knew that Zero and Kaname wanted to tell him something, so he came over to their house for that reason. He told Zero that it could be told over the phone, but Zero declined, and said it was very important therefore needed to be said face to face.

"I-I'm pregnant master." Zero said bravely. Kaname was next to Zero, and squeezed his hands a little to comfort Zero. "Is that even possible? You're a guy, aren't you?" Yagari raised his eyebrow. Is this some kind of joke? "It's possible for male vampires to be pregnant if they are mated to another male vampire that are stronger than them. But only their mates are able to impregnate them." Kaname said seriously.

They waited for the new to sink in to Yagari. "S-So, Zero's pr-pregnant?" Yagari stuttered over his words. Just at the right time, Cross danced when he overheard their conversation. He then glomped over Zero. "My darling son is pregnant! I'm gonna be a grandfather!" Cross said and started his dramatic tears. "I'm so happy that I'm crying!" Cross started hugging Zero, and smeared his tears and mucus all over Zero's shirt. "Ewwww chairman! What the hell! Don't wipe all your disgusting mucus on me!" Zero shouted and Kaname chuckled. Zero finally pushed Cross away from him. Cross cried even more dramatically when his precious son pushed him to the corner.

Zero faced Yagari again, and was surprised. Surprised couldn't even describe how he felt, he was utterly shocked. Yagari, one of the most powerful hunters, was blushing. "Erm, master, are you okay?" Zero said and went closer to him. Cross perked up when he heard Zero said that, and started crawling over to Yagari. Cross examined him, and laughed scarily. Well, it was scary to Zero. It makes him sound like he's crazy or something.

"Hehehe, Yagari is blushing! He must be so happy that you're pregnant Zero!" Cross started dancing all around the kitchen. Yagari finally snapped out of it. "So, can I be the child's grandfather?" Yagari said. Zero was utterly shocked. His master, was actually happy that he was pregnant? And asked if he could be the child's grandfather? "Of course you can! " Zero said happily. "Actually Yagari, Zero is pregnant with twins." Kaname interrupted and smiled charmingly. Cross stopped dancing, and glomped over Zero. "TWINSS? OH MY GOSHHHHHH! CAN I KEEP ONE OF THEM?" Cross squealed. "No, they'll turn out stupid." Zero said bluntly and coldly. Cross started crying hysterically and ran out of the kitchen, screaming for Yuuki. "YUUKI! MY SWEET DAUGHTER! ZERO IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!" He ran out, while crying. Zero sighed. Kaname chuckled. Zero was amazed that both Cross and Yuuki would say the same thing. 'Can I keep one of them?' Zero snorted. How is it that they are exactly the same, and that they aren't even related by blood?

"I'm happy for you kid." Yagari said and smiled at Zero. Yagari walked out of the kitchen and Zero sighed a relieve sigh. "Told you it'll turn out great." Kaname said and hugged the hunter. Zero smiled and nuzzled his face on Kaname's chest. "We're hungry Kaname." Zero said and blushed when he mentioned 'we', indicating, he and his children. Kaname chuckled and kissed Zero's forehead. "Okay, what do you want to eat?" Kaname said and kissed Zero's forehead. "Hmmm, I want ice-cream." Zero said and smiled.

"You can eat your ice-cream after eating your main meal Zero." Kaname laughed. Every time when he asked what Zero wanted to eat, he'd surely say a type of dessert. Zero pouted and hugged the pureblood even tighter.

**FLASHBACK ENDS :D**

-Chapter Ends-

Okay, I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry if it's shorter than usual. I can't think straight today. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review people :D Be a kind soul and review? If you think this story is good, leave a comment and don't be lazy to do that! It'll totally make me happy. I hope I get lots of reviews. Just press the review button and I'll upload fast :D


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everyone! I'm sorry! It has been a busy weekend for me, and I couldn't find the time to update. I promise that I'd have the next chapter up latest by the next weekend! I'm sorry everyone!

I haven't given up on my other fanfic, Cold Love yet. It's just that, I'm more motivated to finish this story first. And don't worry people, I'd update as soon as I can!

Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated a chapter. I've been really busy with school for the past month. And I'm finally free now! SO I've got more time to update :D

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: Its rated as Mature. If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, please do not read. It also contains some bad language.

I need to thank those who reviewed this story, hope you all would like this chapter :D

* * *

><p>Previous Chapter<p>

"You can eat your ice-cream after eating your main meal Zero." Kaname laughed. Every time when he asked what Zero wanted to eat, he'd surely say a type of dessert. Zero pouted and hugged the pureblood even tighter.

* * *

><p>Choco Banana<p>

Chapter 6

Five months passed, and Zero felt as if he would explode any moment. He was already dressed up for dinner at Yuuki's place. He then stood in front of the mirror of his and Kaname's room and examined himself. He just couldn't help but feel as if he's been gaining too much weight, even though the doctor kept reassuring him that it's normal. 'I'm carrying twins! It's normal… right?' Zero kept staring at himself in the mirror, with a pout on his face. He just can't help but to look at that big belly of his! 'Oh my god, I'm so fat! What if Kaname abandoned me for being too ugly! What if he kicked me out of the house! What if..!' Zero thought to himself and tears started forming in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Just then, Kaname came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his hips and another in his hands, drying his wet hair. He was about to head for the extended wardrobe until he heard soft sobs from Zero. He dropped the towel that was in his hands and went over to Zero to comfort him. Zero felt himself being wrapped into strong arms, and he started sobbing louder. Kaname kept stroking his hair soothingly, while whispering sweet words into his ear. He was wondering why would Zero cry. 'Did someone hurt his feelings? Oh, they are so gonna pay for it!' Kaname thought to himself with a very visible popped out vein on his temple.

A few minutes passed and Zero calmed down a bit, but his face was still buried into Kaname's broad chest. Kaname kept rubbing soothing circles onto Zero's back and he kept stroking the silver hair he loves so much. Zero finally looked up at Kaname and the brunette gave him a beautiful smile, that very same smile that made Zero's heart skip a million miles ever since he first met him.

Zero blushed a deep red and buried his face back onto that broad chest. He nuzzled his face onto his chest and sighed. Kaname smiled at his mate's childishness. 'So cute.' Kaname grinned with a bright glint in his eyes, that was, of course, not seen by Zero. It was a good thing that Zero didn't see it as it will totally freak him out. Zero wasn't normally like this before the pregnancy, he was usually his fierce and confident self, but it was his hormones that caused him to behave this way! It wasn't his fault, right?

Kaname held the silverette's shoulders and used the other hand to lift his chin up. Zero's eyes were all red and puffy. Kaname smiled gently at him and kissed his eyes softly, one after the other. Zero blushed even redder and looked away. 'He's so cute; there must be a limit to how cute he can be!' Kaname thought to himself while trying his hardest to maintain that soft and affectionate expression.

"So Zero, care to tell me why were you crying?" Kaname said with a tender and warm tone. Zero tried hard to squirm away from Kaname, while blushing madly, but Kaname just held him tighter into his embrace. "Did someone say or do something to hurt you my love? It's okay, you can tell me, I will personally deal with them. I will be also be considerate enough to give them a phone call and inform them to arrange their funeral, although they don't really deserve it." You could practically feel the death aura surrounding the brunet. It wasn't good to be on the brunet's bad page.

Zero almost freaked out. It was a good thing no one treated him badly, or there was hell to pay. "N-No one treated me badly or anything, it's just.." Zero paused a while. He was brainstorming on how to word his problem properly without making it sound too girly. Kaname sighed a relieved sigh when Zero wasn't being ill-treated. But he was confused, and curious as to why his beautiful mate would cry. "So honey, what's wrong?" Kaname said to Zero with an affection tone. Zero bit his lip and shyly looked up to meet Kaname's eyes. 'Just say it and get it done with!' Zero thought to himself.

He sighed a frustrated sigh, wanting to get out of this situation fast. "I'm FAT!" He raised his voice.

The room was suddenly quiet. Kaname blinked once.

Then twice. He was stunned. Now that was random. He looked at Zero who was huffing and puffing, with his hands on his belly.

Kaname quickly recovered from Zero's proclamation and a laughter broke the silence. Kaname couldn't believe it! Zero was so cute! He just wanted to hug and cuddle his lover so much. Kaname was holding his stomach while laughing like a maniac. But of course, the silverette took it the wrong way and thought that his lover was making fun of him. 'Bastard laughing at me for being fat when I'm pregnant! I wanna castrate this nutcase.' Zero thought to himself angrily as tears started filling those beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Why a-are y-ou laughing at me? You, you bastard." Zero said in between sobs. He pushed Kaname away from his embrace and started rubbing his eyes frantically. Kaname eventually stopped laughing and looked over at Zero, who was biting his lip while trying hard to stop the tears from falling. Kaname quickly pulled Zero into his embrace and started apologizing. "I'm sorry Zero, I was laughing because you were so cute like that. I didn't laugh at you for being fat. In fact, I don't think you're fat at all!" Kaname said quickly, trying to get onto Zero's good side again. It would be terrible to sleep on the couch.

"Why would you be fat? You're carrying my babies, and I think you're beautiful like this. If possible, I would want you to be pregnant forever." Kaname said to Zero. Zero stopped crying and looked at Kaname. "I wouldn't want to be pregnant forever. My back hurts, and I cry all the time. It's so difficult to walk around carrying two buns everywhere I go." Zero said with a small voice. Kaname smiled at Zero. "Well, I like you like this, and I really don't think you're fat at all. You look exactly like how I first met you, except for this part." Kaname said and placed a hand on his lover's belly.

"You're so sweet Kaname." Zero said with a smile and a blush on his face. "Better get dressed, you look really hot like this, you wouldn't want your pregnant wife to start fucking you would you? It'll be embarrassing." Zero said with a seductive voice and a smirk on his face. Kaname was getting aroused at this. "Is that a challenge I hear? You wouldn't be able to top me with these adorable children in you, not that you're able to even when they aren't in you." Kaname said with a challenging but a hint of playfulness in his voice. Zero huffed in annoyance and turn around, his arm folded onto his chest. "Just get changed! We're gonna be late meeting Yuuki for dinner! Kaname laughed a playful laugh. "Yes yes." He turned around and was headed to their extended wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Kaname and Zero was headed to Yuuki's apartment. Apparently Yuuki claimed she was better at cooking now and she invited them and Kaien for dinner. Zero was pretty worried about it, he wouldn't want the babies to be in danger. But Kaname said he would test the food for Zero before he ate it. How sweet.<p>

Yuuki heard a light tap on the door. She could feel that it was her beloved brother and brother-in-law. She quickly wiped her wet hands with the hand towel hanging on the side and scrambled to the front door. It was a good thing she didn't fall on the way there, considering she's extremely clumsy. She practically slammed the door opened, and it made Zero jump.

"HELLO ZERO!" She shouted with delight and wrapped her small arms around him. "How's my favourite brother-in-law doing?" She said as she let go of him. "I'm your only brother –in-law." Zero said rolling his eyes but smiled at her cheerfulness. "But I'm fine." Zero said as he ruffled her hair. She laughed a little and lifted her hands to hold onto Zero's. She turned to look at her brother and smiled. "And how are you Nii-sama?" Yuuki said while she tip toed and kissed Kaname on the cheek. "I'm feeling great Yuuki, and so are they." Kaname said with a smile while he rubbed Zero's stomach.

She giggled and stepped aside for them to enter. "Hurry and come in! We won't want Zero standing for too long! I bet your back hurts?" Yuuki said with a curious look in her eyes. Zero smiled and nodded his head. They entered the house and Zero gratefully sat on the couch. He had been having a couple of kicks from the two twins. He felt as if they were playing soccer with his stomach. Kaname sat next to him and rubbed his back for him. Zero sighed a comfortable sigh. Yuuki giggled and headed back for the kitchen. It was peaceful for Zero, until he heard a squeal, from his father.

The moment he opened his eyes, he felt Kaien giving him one of his bear hugs. "Oh Zero! My sweet son! How are you?" Kaien said as he started one of his dramatic behaviours again. 'I swear, he appears out of nowhere.' Zero thought to himself. "I'm fine headmaster. Please don't hug me too tight." Zero reminded him and Kaname just chuckled. "Its daddy!" Cross immediately released him from his hugs and turned to Kaname. "So how are you Kaname? You seem well." Cross said to him with a fatherly smile on his face. "I'm fine headmaster." Kaname smiled back.

Cross put his arms on his hips and huffed. "That's daddy for you too Kaname!" Kaname sweat dropped and quickly changed the topic. "So I'm going to check out whether Yuuki wants my help." Kaname quickly got out of the couch. "W-Wait Kaname! Don't leave me alone wit-" Unfortunately for Zero, Kaname was already in the kitchen. Zero sighed.

He turned around, only to find Cross talking to his stomach. "I'm gonna be your grandfather! And I'm gonna spoil you so much tha- OW! Zeroooo…." Cross whimpered while rubbing his head. "You can't spoil them so much!" Zero said sternly.

"Noooooo! I don't care! I'm going to spoil them so much! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care!" He started one of his dramatic cries and was weeping around. He smiled a small smile, glad that Cross loves his children. 'Well of course he will idiot.' Zero thought to himself.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuuki shouted to their direction and Kaname started bringing dishes out while Yuuki was setting the table. Cross was still sobbing at the corner of the room and Zero sighed. "Daddy, stop crying. It's dinner time." Zero felt bad for making Cross cry all the time, so he might as well try to make him happy by calling him daddy, just this once.

Cross perked up from the corner of the room and immediately turned to look at Zero. "You called me daddy? Hehehe, my darling son called me daddy." He said with victory in his voice. Right now, Cross was skipping and jumping with his hands swinging, all around the house. Cross' mood swings are worse than Zero's. Though he knows that he pretends to act this way to make the mood livelier. Zero slowly stood up, holding the handles of the couch as he got up.

Cross immediately went to help Zero up. Zero smiled a grateful smile and both of them headed to the dinner table. Zero sat next to Kaname, who was already seated next to Yuuki. Yuuki smiled and excitedly scooped some food on Kaname's and Zero's plate. "Try it! I made it with lots of sweat and love!" Zero stared at the food in front of him. It looks normal, it doesn't look bad. In fact, it looks kind of good. But he wouldn't eat it yet.

He turned to look at Kaname, who gave him a small nod. Kaname used the spoon and scooped up some food. He stared at it for a while and sweat dropped. It seems everyone on the table was staring at Kaname, waiting for him to taste the food first. No one dared to eat it before him. Well, Cross and Zero was waiting for him to eat it first, while Yuuki was waiting for a positive response. He opened his mouth and took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments and swallowed the food.

He smiled at Yuuki. "It's delicious Yuuki. This is the first time your food is edible." Yuuki huffed. "Of course it's edible Nii-sama!" Everyone laughed and Zero was happily digging into his food. "It's delicious Yuuki! Your cooking sure improved!" Zero said and Yuuki thanked him. At first, Cross was afraid to eat it, but since they said it was delicious, he just ate it, and they were right!

They finally finished dinner and Zero was waiting for his desert. "So Yuuki! What desert did you make?" Zero asked excitedly. Kaname laughed at this and held his hand. Yuuki smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't confident on making deserts, so I bought a cake from the bakery store this morning." Zero perked up when he heard cake.

"I'll help bring the cake out!" Zero said as he excitedly got out from the chair. Kaname laughed and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Let me." Kaname said and Zero lifted his head to look at him with large amethyst eyes. "Okay! Hurry up!" Everyone laughed. Zero was acting like a child again. Yuuki and Kaname brought the cake out and Yuuki started cutting the cake while Kaname served it. Zero happily took the cake from Kaname's hands and started digging into it. Kaname chuckled and wiped Zero's mouth with a tissue paper. "You eat like a child Zero." Zero looked at him, smiled and continued eating.

-Chapter Ends-

I'm sorry I have to cut it short here. It's already 3 in the morning and I'm really sleepy. Hope everyone liked it and please review :D Review and tell me how was it.


End file.
